happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow That's Bad
"Snow That's Bad" is an HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with Lumpy in the middle of was a forest and then he grabs an axe on a stump. Realizing he chopped down every tree in the forest, he gets an idea to look for other wooden things. Before he leaves to wonder around town, he puts on a sweater that says "Your a Mean one, Mr. Lumpy." and walks away from the stumps. Cuddles and Giggles are shown playing catch with a small ball, not being know that they are being watched by Kit and Kat. Kit and Kat giggle quietly as they plan to do their next prank. Kat would run to a bench with a small Smoothie someone left and a comic book, and she tries to get up. A distracted Lumpy would walk to the bench and see it as some wood to use. Kat, unaware that Lumpy is about to chop the Fence finally gets on the bench, only to get chopped in half. Kat then screams and cries in pain for Lumpy and Kit to notice. Lumpy runs from the incident and Kit runs to Kat, and tries to look for a first aid-kit. Lumpy is out of breath in the next scene and sees The Mole. Lumpy says Hello to him only for The Mole to get confused who said hi. Then The Mole tries to walk past Pop and Cub, who are building Slushy because of an unknown incident. The Mole would use his stick on the snowman, then Cub, which pokes his eye and then into his skull, which then precedes to pull Cub's Brain out, and then putting it on Slushy. Pop doesn't notice this until The Mole leaves with Cub's Eyeballs, and stepping on Cub's beanie. The Mole would continue to walk around until getting bonked in the head by Cuddles' and Giggles' ball. Being confused, The Mole would grab the ball and throw it back into Giggles' face, causing it to get damaged. The ball would bounce from Giggles. The ball would fly until it bonks a ladder Lumpy was on, with him trying to chop down a wood part of a brick building. The ladder falls with Lumpy, and then the scene cuts to Kit and Kat with Kat having her last stitch getting sawed on by Kit, which then the two are relieved, until they they chopped in multiple pieces by the Ladder. Lumpy gets up and is in shock slicing Kit and Kat, and then runs. Gasping for his breath, Lumpy notices a Candy stand with Nutty as the seller. Lumpy sees how the stand could be used for wood and decides to walk to it. Meanwhile, Nutty has only 1 candy left and waits for a person, but impatiently, Nutty attempts to grab the candy but Lumpy chops his hand off, trying to get the wood. Nutty starts to laugh sadly as he starts to notice and feel the pain from his chopped off hand. Lumpy says sorry, but doesn't realize that Nutty is loosing blood, which makes him eventually die from blood loss. Lumpy then finally notices and whistles walking away, with an unaware Marshy coming out of his shadow and grabbing Nutty's wallet. The wood from a building would fall down and would decapitate Marshy's head. Lumpy comes to his home, and sighs. He notices that he has a lollipop with Nutty's hand on it, then preeceds to lick it. The iris closes on the Lollipop Lumpy is eating. Moral "Save trees by recycling!" Fates Deaths *Slushy got decapitated for some unknown reason. *The Mole pulls Cub's Brain out using his stick. *Kit and Kat are sliced into pieces by a ladder. *Nutty dies from blood loss. *Marshy is decapitated from a wooden board. Injuries *Kat gets cut in half by Lumpy and his axe. *The Mole gets bonked in the head by a ball. *Giggles' face is deformed by a ball. *Lumpy falls from a ladder. *Nutty's hand is cut off. Destruction *A lot of trees were chopped down by Lumpy. *The Bench was cut in half by Lumpy. *Cub's beanie was crushed when the Mole steps on it. *A part of some wood on a building was chopped by Lumpy. *A Candy Stand is slightly cut from Lumpy's axe. *A wooden board collapses and falls down from a building. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 7 * Amount of dead main characters: 6 * Total rate: 53.84% Trivia *This is the first appearance of Marshy the Marshadow. *Splendid is on the Comic Book that was on the bench in the episode. *Snow That's Bad isn't an Christmas Episode, but it's still one of the episodes for Happy Holidazed. *Robette's legs can be seen on a building when Lumpy tries to chop off wood from it. *The title is a pun on Now That's Bad. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes